Residual Feelings
by OTP324B21
Summary: While on a break from school, Cosima runs into a mysterious blonde at the bed & breakfast she's staying at. Two-part AU. TW:blood, self-harm, character death
1. Chapter 1

"Holy watershed!" The short woman was dressed in just a towel wrapped around her chest and another around her hair as she crossed the shared hall space, stopping when she came across an unexpected visitor. "Shit, sorry!"

"Non. It was my fault!" The tall blonde woman held a hand up, her eyes wide. "I am Delphine. I'm renting out the room down the hall." Her accent was French and her tone was almost melodic.

"Oh cool. Cosima!" She grinned, keeping the towel shut as she offered her free hand. Having just gotten out of the shower, she was used to being the only resident in the small bed & breakfast and hadn't thought twice about walking around practically naked. It was odd because as her only long-term resident, the owner Millie normally told her when to expect guests. She tried not to let her eyes drop to take in the long frame and instead found herself lost in the light hazel eyes. Even in the limited light, she could see the forest green mixed with a golden honey color. She didn't even want to get started on the curly blonde hair that seemed to bounce with life.

"Cosima...I like that. Enchantee."

Cosima couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. The fingers that closed around her own were warm and strong and it was almost as if she could feel the life in them. As she watched the newcomer's eyes drop down to their joined hands, she couldn't help wondering if she felt it too. "Enchantee."

Delphine smiled as she released Cosima's hand. "Have you been here long?"

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Cosima squeezed her towel tighter. "Longer than I can even remember." She laughed softly until she felt the tightness in her chest which caused her to clear her throat. Shit...small breaths. Just take small breaths. "I really would love to chat, but I need to..." She gestured towards her room, the one kitty corner to Delphine's. "Kinda naked here."

"Oh! Pardon! I'll be in my room." She smiled an odd smile, one that looked almost sad. "You should stop by when you're dressed."

"Ok." Cosima grinned before escaping into her room. Only then did she let the cough take over. As her body was raked with shuddering spasms, she felt tears in her eyes. It was like her chest was being squeezed in a vice as she struggled to catch even the smallest breath. Blood. These days she could always taste blood in her mouth. Her mother had been begging her to see a doctor, swearing that something had to be wrong, but Cosima was stubborn. Being a biology student, she was neck deep in her research. When she returned to school, she would have to present her doctorate thesis. She didn't have time for doctors and probing.

As always, it took a minute for her to get control of her breathing before she was able to finally get dressed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed softly, reaching up to organize her dreads. Sometimes she wondered if she should change them. She'd had dreads since she was 18 and had moved out on her own, but they were a pain to maintain. Delphine had amazing hair. It was like little rays of sunshine arranged perfectly by the magic of some mythical creature.

She looked around her room with a frown. Her room was looking a little shabby and in need of cleaning. Sure she wasn't the neatest person, but she could see a layer of dust starting to build on things and she made a mental note to clean later. "Seriously, what would Delphine think if she saw this place?" She mumbled out loud as she nudged one of her books. Dropping onto the bed, she let her mind wander over to the blonde. "Delphine." She let the name roll off her tongue and smiled. Cosima wasn't one to hold back her feelings and even with the small interaction, she found herself wondering if it was too soon to knock on the woman's door. "Delphine." Just the sound of her name was as magical as her hair.

Cosima blinked in surprise when she suddenly found herself right outside the blonde's door, trying to decide if she should knock or not. She didn't want to seem too eager but she had been invited. Was the woman serious? Raising her hand, she was about to knock when the door opened slightly, revealing a smirking blonde. "Uh..."

"Desole. I saw a shadow." Delphine explained, leaning against the door.

Cosima swallowed as she saw the woman's eyes drop down and slowly raise, obviously taking her entire form in. "Oh...yeah sorry..." She raked her brain, trying to think of a reason she was there. "I'm kind of on a study break so I was wondering if you've had a full tour yet." She smiled brightly as the idea popped in her mind. "I don't know how long you're staying, but there's some cool stuff around here."

Delphine tilted her head to the side, a look of contemplation on her face. "Millie did show me a few places, but she mentioned there was a stream nearby?"

Surprise coursing through her, Cosima nodded. "Yeah, totally." She rocked on her heels slightly. "It's normally a little cold this time of year, but I can totally show you where it is." She looked around the blonde. "Wow, you sure moved in a lot of stuff quickly." Her brows furrowed. "I must have been passed out to miss all this stuff coming in."

With a nonchalant shrug, Delphine grabbed her jacket from a nearby chair. "I have lots of practice."

The walk didn't take long, Cosima pointing out landmarks as they walked towards the edge of the property, a blanket thrown over her shoulder. "Millie used to have horses years ago but now she just tends to the bed and breakfast. She doesn't get a lot of patrons, not because it's a bad place to stay, but more because of how off the grid it is." She kicked at a loose rock, watching it skitter over the uneven ground.

"Is that why you've been here so long?" Delphine watched as another rock disappeared. The sound of trickling water reached her ears and she smiled.

Cosima wagged a hand as she gave the blonde a scrunched nose. "Well I'm kind of between years at my university." She led the rest of the way between a line of trees. "I had a stressful year last year...personally...so I'm taking some time off from classes, doing some independent studies." She looked over at the taller woman who was being extra cautious in watching where she stepped. "What brings you to the area?"

"I needed a, how do you say, mind break."

Cosima chuckled. "Something like that." There was just something so intoxicating about the blonde's accent.

Delphine smiled. "I was in a relationship...we weren't together long, but it was as close to perfect as any relationship could be."

Cosima was silent for a minute as they got to the bank of the stream. She shook out the blanket and took a seat, tucking her legs under her. "What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking."

"Her." Delphine sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. "She got sick...it was like one day she was a normal girl, smiling, happy, and within weeks she was gone." She sighed, not really up for talking about it. "This stream is beautiful."

Looking at the water, Cosima allowed the change, not wanting to push further. "It's normally a lot lower this time of year. There must have been a storm upstream last night or something." She picked up a rock and tossed it into the stream before looking at the blonde. "So...I didn't really expect you to be a lady lover. I pegged you for a straight arrow."

Delphine laughed, resting her chin on her arms as she looked the smaller form over. "Well, she was my first." She couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips. "I must say that I never thought about being with a woman until I met her."

"And now?" Cosima wrinkled her nose mischievously. She ignored the familiar tickle she felt in the back of her throat and focused on the moment. There was a soft breeze the blow through, disheveling the perfect curls just slightly. "Would you think of being with another woman?"

"Now days I'm keeping an open mind."

Cosima grinned, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. "So, how long are you staying in the area?"

"Oh..." Delphine blew out a long breath. "I haven't decided yet." She looked around before her eyes settled on Cosima again. "I suppose I can be persuaded, if I find something worth sticking around for."

They spent a good hour just talking about everything from favorite books to science. To Cosima's delight, Delphine was a science geek as well, having graduated with a PhD in immunology less than a year ago. It wasn't until Cosima felt the familiar tightening in her chest, knowing an unavoidable fit would be coming soon, that she suggested to head back. It was a relatively quiet walk back with the exception of the occasional throat clearing from Cosima.

"Are you alright?" Delphine gave her a worried look.

"Yeah totally." Cosima gave her a nervous laugh as they stepped into the bed and breakfast. "I'm...I'm going to go change into something warmer."

Nodding in understanding, Delphine leaned forward, brushing her lips across one cheek and then the other. "Ok. I'll see you later."

Feeling her cheeks heating up, Cosima nodded. "Yeah...obvs." As soon as she escaped behind her door, she felt the squeezing in her chest beginning to constrict her breathing. She struggled to catch her breath and once again tasted blood in her throat. She must not have been getting enough oxygen because suddenly the lights were getting darker and she felt the world tilting.

* * *

><p>"Cosima?"<p>

The voice tugged at her consciousness. Cosima felt the softness of her bed beneath her and the presence of a body beside her and she blinked her eyes open. "Delphine?" She looked around the room and found that the afternoon sun was shining in the window, meaning she had been out for quite some time.

"You're awake." Delphine carefully slipped the glasses on, a concerned look on her face. "You were passed out on the floor. Millie says this is something that happens often?"

"Every now and then." Cosima smiled weakly, sitting up. "Sorry about that..." She paused and looked around. "Did you carry me to my bed?"

With a nonchalant shrug, Delphine looked away. "The floor cannot be that comfortable." She smiled softly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah totally." Cosima folded her legs under her as she looked at the clock. "Wow the day just got away from me."

"Indeed." Delphine cleared her own throat. "Well I came to see if you wanted to maybe join me in the den for a movie? I have some blu-rays. The new Star trek...Amelie...Galaxy Quest..."

"Galaxy Quest?! No way! That's my favorite movie."

Delphine smiled as she stood. "Mine as well. How about we meet in the den in 10?"

Now, Cosima knew that she was cute. She also knew that she was smart and confident, and those three things combined meant that a lot of people found her attractive. She definitely had her share of fast-tracked hook ups while at school, which is why when less than half an hour later she found herself pressed into the couch cushions by the tall frame of a certain French blonde, lips pressed against her own as the cast of Galaxy Quest took the convention stage for the first time.

Cosima groaned as she felt the hand caressing her jaw, her own arm wrapping around a waist. "We should...if we're going to...bed." She tried to get out between kisses.

"Oui." Delphine laughed as she sat back, pulling the shorter woman with her and not letting their lips separate for more than a few seconds.

Cosima groaned as she pulled the blonde towards the bedroom, hands sliding over her body and setting a fire to her blood. There was a voice in her head that told her that this was going way too fast, but another part was telling her that she had never felt so comfortable with another person. As her clothes were tossed aside and they fell onto the comforter a tangle of limbs, she giggled wickedly, nails and lips exploring soft skin. When she felt the thigh slip between her own, she whimpered. Somehow, there was no awkwardness or insecurity. Delphine seemed to know exactly what she needed even without her having to say it. Eventually she was curled against the longer frame, her body humming with pleasure. She heard a soft sniffling and looked up. "Hey, are you ok?"

Delphine nodded, wiping away the tears. "Sorry. I cry after sex..."

Cosima chuckled. "Poor you."

"Do not worry about me, ma cherie." She brushed her lips against Cosima's temple. "Go to sleep."

Resting her head back on the woman's shoulder, she nodded, feeling sleep come over her. Her eyelids were too heavy to keep open but she just barely caught the soft "I miss you" before sleep took her.

* * *

><p>Delphine sighed heavily as she woke up in her own bed, having returned to her room not long after midnight. Looking at her watch she cursed. She had five minutes to get dressed and it took almost that long to find her jeans. The rare morning afters were almost always disasters since she was always running on low energy. "Merde." she cursed as she dried her face and slipped on a hoodie before she quickly left her room. Looking at her watch she breathed out a sigh of relief as she was on time.<p>

She felt the familiar prickling in her skin that accompanied the usual butterflies she felt as the form materialized in the middle of the room, walking towards her even as it solidified.

"Holy Watershed!" The form screamed, just slightly transparent as she held the towel around her chest. "Shit sorry!"

Delphine put a surprised look on her face. "Non! Desole it's my fault." She smiled. "I'm Delphine. I'm staying in the room down the hall."

The shorter form blinked in surprise. "Oh cool." She offered her hand out. "I'm Cosima."

Looking down at the hand, Delphine swallowed as she accepted it, glad when her fingers wrapped around a solid form, feeling the odd tingling she always felt. "Enchantee."

Cosima smiled, her form now completely solid. "Enchantee."

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this the day before Halloween but didn't get to finish it in time. I hope you guys don't kill me over this. There's one more part after this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is pt 2/2 of this fic. I do have to warn you for a few trigger warnings for blood, self-harm, character death, etc etc. I seriously hope you guys don't hate me after this but I'm getting this out of my system.**

* * *

><p>"You have to stop this, Delphine."<p>

Massaging her temple, Delphine blew out a long breath. "I am so close, Scott. She knows me...her body knows me..." She trailed off, chewing on her thumb nail. "When we're together, she doesn't know it but she starts to remember things."

Scott sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Delphine, stop." He looked at his watch, checking the time. "You've been trying this for a year now. She doesn't remember you."

Standing up, Delphine began pacing. "You have no faith, Scott. One of these days she will start the day knowing who I am." She took deep breaths, trying not to get angry. "She has to. It took me forever to find her, Scott. I can't give up on her."

"You have to move on, Delphine." Scott pleaded. "You're stuck here day in and day out because you won't give up on her, and I understand..."

"You don't understand!" Delphine swiped at the lamp on the bedside table and it flew through the air before the cord jerked it back and it crashed to the ground. The lights in the entire room flickered slightly and Delphine looked at the time, scratching her arms as a tingling sensation came over her skin. They had another 10 minutes before Cosima would reappear on her bed after passing out from her cough. "You don't know what it's like to find your soul mate and then lose her. You don't know what it's like to find her again, only to have her disappear every single night and reawaken not knowing who you are." She took a shaky breath, sitting on the bed. "She has got to remember something Scott, or she wouldn't be reliving the day we met over and over again."

"The fact that it's mixed with the day she died shows how confused she is, Delphine." He shook his head again and stood up. "Look, I have to get out of here before she appears. Last thing we need is one of THOSE days." He grabbed his bag that was sitting on the end of the bed. "Delphine, I know you miss her. I miss her, but you have to move on. You can't change how this scenario goes. No matter what you do to change the day, she always disappears. She always wakes up the next day not knowing who you are." He stopped at the door before turning to look at the blonde with a sad look. "I know you want to free her from this, or whatever, but maybe she doesn't need to be freed Delphine. She gets to relive the day she always said was the best day of her life. We all want to believe in Heaven. Maybe this is hers."

Delphine crossed her arms over her chest, fighting back the tears. "It's good to see you again, Scott. I like the beard. It suits you."

Scott smiled. "Thanks. I'm getting used to it." He chuckled softly before giving her a small wave. "I'll see you later, Delphine."

Watching him leave, Delphine finally let the tears fall. If this was Cosima's heaven, having the brunette forget who she was every day was her hell. She allowed herself to bask in the misery of the situation for a few spare moments before she wiped away her tears, taking a deep breath and pushing herself up off the bed. These days she went by a strict schedule. Cosima always appeared for the first time of the day at 10:14, fresh from a shower, just as she did two years ago when they first met. Cosima would then have a coughing fit at 10:32. Although the woman would think just a few minutes would pass between the fit and showing up at Delphine's door, it really wasn't until 12:21 that she knocked. Delphine had learned long ago how to shape the events of the day, sometimes watching a movie, sometimes a walk around the property. There were some things she found she couldn't change. The two coughing fits that happened were tied with the last day she'd spent in the hospital back home in Minnesota. They always had to talk about books and science. There was always a kiss, whether it was started by Delphine or Cosima. On a well-planned out day, Delphine was able to push further, something that she had felt guilty about the first time. Not anymore.

Stepping into Cosima's room, Delphine sighed softly, picking up the glasses from where they had fallen on the floor. She took a seat on the edge of the bed as the form began to appear. She took a deep breath, trying to put on an appropriate face.

"Whoa. Delphine?" Cosima blinked as the glasses were settled on her face by the blonde. As the fuzziness cleared, she looked at the woman closer. "Were you crying?"

"You were passed out on the floor. I was worried." Delphine cursed her own emotions. "Millie says this is something that happens often?" She watched as the concerned look crossed across the dark hazel eyes, brows furrowing.

"Sometimes. Hey did you carry me to the bed?" She asked in disbelief as she sat up, folding her legs under her.

Delphine shrugged. "The floor is uncomfortable, non?" She had to stop herself from reaching out to caress a pale cheek, wanting nothing more than to pull her close for a hug. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, totally. Right as rain." She grinned, looking at the clock. "Whoa, the day just got away from me."

Nodding, Delphine looked around. "Care to join me in the den for a game of scrabble?" She knew full well that there wasn't a scrabble board in the den, but Cosima didn't. This was just another one of the versions of today she'd shaped in the past. They would end up playing Monopoly. Delphine would win because she knew every place Cosima would land at by now. Cosima would reward her with a kiss and they would spend the rest of the night talking. She had lived it over two dozen times on days that she wanted to be nice without being emotionally draining. On none of those days was she ever caught by surprise like she was today as she found dark hazel eyes not far from her own. "Cosima?" She asked nervously, not pulling back.

"I wanted to thank you, for getting my sorry ass onto the bed."

Delphine's brow furrowed in confusion just as soft lips pressed against her own, a tingling spreading through her skin. She reached up to caress the woman's cheek, her nostrils flaring as the form pressed against her own.

Cosima paused, pressing her forehead against Delphine's. "This is too fast...we just met..."

"Oui." Delphine wrapped an arm around the waist, turning and pulling the form onto her lap, a knee on either side of her thighs. This was new, and she so needed new. A year alternating through scenarios and this was the first time in a long time something different happened.

"Why do I not care about that?" Cosima asked even as she slipped out of her dress. She unbuttoned Delphine's top, pushing the material off her shoulders. "You are beautiful."

"So are you." Delphine groaned. God she felt like her skin was on fire from the electrifying touch and it made her blood boil as she was pinned to the bed, the rest of her clothes being stripped away. "Merde, Cosima." She felt tears stinging her eyes as memories began to flood through her.

"_Merde, Cosima."_

_The brunette chuckled as she crawled her way up the still trembling body. "I love the way you say my name." She whispered, pressing her thigh between the woman's. She was rewarded with a high-pitched whimper and she chuckled, biting the soft flesh of Delphine's neck. "I love that sound too."_

_Delphing growled, wrapping her arms around the frame and forcing their bodies to roll over on the large bed. "You are a brat, mon amour." She was straddling Cosima's waist and pushed herself up to a sitting position. "We have to get ready for dinner with your sisters. Alison will kill us if we're late again."_

_"Ugh, stop talking about Alison." Cosima sat up, placing kisses along a pale collarbone, tangling her fingers in blonde hair. "Stop talking about my family when I'm trying to have my way with you." She pulled the woman's lips down for a deep kiss. "God I love kissing you." She laughed as hands slipped up her side. "I saw we stay in tonight."_

_As nails raked down her back, Delphine nipped her way down the soft neck. "Ok." She didn't need much convincing, not when she had a perfectly beautiful woman in her bed. "Je t'aime."_

_Cosima closed her eyes. "I love you."_

"Whoa." Cosima pulled away. "What the hell was that?"

Delphine blinked, not exactly having an answer. The memory felt almost real. Looking up into startled hazel eyes, a realization came over her. Cosima had somehow seen it. "Cosima."

Backing off the blonde's body, Cosima slipped off the bed. "What the hell was that?" She pulled on her dress, her arms crossing over her chest. "Tell me you didn't see that."

"See what?" This had never happened before. Cosima had never seen a memory. On occasion she had residual memories that came through, like on the nights they played poker, she knew exactly when Delphine was bluffing, and when they were intimate, her hands knew exactly how to wring out every ounce of pleasure from her body. "I don't know what you mean."

"Bullshit." Cosima began to pace.

Delphine looked around as the lights began to flicker. This was not good. It was never good if Cosima got upset. "Please calm down."

"No!" The lights flickered again and Cosima looked around. "What the hell is going on?"

Slipping a tanktop on, Delphine shook her head. "You have to calm down, ma cherie." She rolled off the bed and slipped on her jeans.

"Calm down? What the hell is going on?"

"You're dead!" Delphine covered her mouth when the words came out without her permission. She winced when suddenly all the lights in the room brightened and suddenly burst. She was thrown into complete darkness and silence and it was deafening.

Suddenly, she heard a beeping followed by a hiss. It was familiar, and something she wished she could forget. "Non."

_Beep_

_Hiss_

_Beep_

_Hiss_

The room brightened and Delphine found herself in a hospital room. "Non...non...non..." She looked at the form laying on the bed and she wished she could stop herself from moving closer. Her hands reached out and clung to the smaller hand, careful of the bruised and bandaged skin. "Cosima." She whispered as eyes blinked open. They were missing the signature winged eyeliner and most of her face was covered by an oxygen mask. She lifted the hand up to her cheek, desperate to feel the warmth there.

"Is this real?"

Delphine looked up to see Cosima standing on the other side of the bed. "Oui." The hand in her own hand reached up to tug at the mask and Delphine nodded, reaching up to help her move it. She leaned down to brush her lips against the chapped pair. "Je t'aime, mon amour."

"Love...you." The bed-ridden form whispered before a fit of coughs overtook her. The inside of the mask splattered with blood as the coughing continued.

"Cosima!" Delphine cried out as she was pushed aside by transparent forms. The doctors. She looked away from the scene, not wanting to watch the woman suffocate to death again. She turned to see the other Cosima watching in horror and fascination. Her role in this part was over. She'd relived the memory almost every night for months and she was almost numb to it.

"Did this really happen?" This from the Cosima standing, watching as the beeping stopped and the hissing of the oxygen tank stopped.

"Oui." Delphine stepped back as the bed in front of her transformed into a coffin being lowered into the ground.

Cosima circled the area in confusion. "My sisters." She counted them as she circled. Alison... Helena... Beth... Rachel... "Where's Sarah?"

Delphine blew out a long stream of air. "She didn't come." She watched as Cosima stepped infront of her where she was now seated beside Scott. "You know Sarah. She doesn't handle emotion well."

Knowing the truth in that, Cosima knelt in front of the crying woman. As she reached out to touch a knee, she was surprised when her hand went right through it. "Your girlfriend that died..."

Delphine nodded.

"How long ago?"

Sniffling, Delphine was glad when the scene began to fade away and Cosima walked up to her. "One year and three months...to the day." She looked down when her hand was lifted and the tingling rushed over her.

"Delphine." Cosima closed her eyes as she absorbed the feeling of the woman's hand on her cheek. When her eyes opened again, there was a familiarity in them. "I remember." Tears welled in her eyes. "How long have we been doing this?"

Delphine felt her resolve beginning to break. "A year now." It was almost a laugh as she brought up her other hand to cup the other cheek, bringing the woman forward for a soft kiss. "We've been reliving the day we met...and every morning you don't remember me...until now."

"Until now." Cosima rested her forehead against the blonde's, breathing in deeply and surprised when she no longer felt the familiar pull on her lungs. "You kept trying, even when I didn't remember you."

"Of course." Delphine , kissed her again. "I would move Heaven and Earth for you." She whispered. "After you died, for three months I was in unbearable pain without you and I came back here on what would have been our one year anniversary of the day we met." She smiled weakly. "I saw you that first morning. You appeared in just your towel, cute as the day we first met and you stole my breath away again. You couldn't see me. I tried to get your attention all day and that's when I realized that you didn't know you were dead...so how would you be able to interact with the living?"

Cosima shook her head. "I still don't understand how..." Her voice trailed off when something caught her eyes. She pulled back and captured the blonde's hands, turning them palm up. "Delphine..."

A look of shame washed over Delphine's face as she closed her eyes, trying to avoid the topic. The tingling itch returned and she sighed softly. "Heaven and Earth, Cosima." When she opened her eyes she was blinded by a bright whiteness around her. She was naked, sitting in a tub full of water. Cosima was kneeling beside her, her eyes shaking with tears. She looked down as her hands picked up the razor blade, unable to stop herself. "I knew right then what I had to do, and it was such a relief. " She looked down as the water began to turn a light brownish pink.

"Why would you do this?" The tears were flowing freely from Cosima's eyes as she pushed the damp blonde hair behind Delphine's ear. "You were supposed to move on with your life. Get married...have kids...all that stupid bullshit."

As the scene faded away, they were on Cosima's bed again and Delphine reached up to caress a soft cheek, wiping away a tear. "I love you more than life itself, Cosima." She pulled her forward for a kiss. "Let's not talk about it. This is the first time in a year you've remembered me."

Cosima sniffled but nodded. She captured the woman's hand, brushing her lips along the long dark red scar that went from wrist to halfway down her forearm. How had she not seen them before? They were so obvious now. "I love you, Delphine." She whispered as she pinned the blonde to the bed.

Delphine woke up suddenly. She was alone in her own bed. "Merde." She drug herself out of bed as she did every morning as she looked at the time. She didn't doubt today would be any different, waking up in her own bed alone proved that. She washed her face and slipped on her hoodie, covering the scars she tried not to let Cosima see. She checked the time again before nodding to herself. It didn't matter if Cosima didn't remember her. At least she got to spend time with her.

Slipping into her spot, she watched as the form began to materialize right on time.

"Holy Watershed!"

It was like a dagger in the heart but Delphine fixed a surprised look on her face as usual. "Desole. It was my f..." Her sentence was cut off by the pair of lips pressed against her own. It took about 30 seconds for the shock to wear off before she wrapped her arms around the body, feeling the tears building in her eyes as she spun the form around, laughing into the kiss. "You remembered." She whispered when they broke apart, resting her forehead against the brunette's.

Cosima grinned, kissing the tip of Delphine's nose. "You're kinda stuck with me for an eternity now." She whispered before lips crushed against her own.

The front door of the bed and breakfast opened, letting in an older woman followed by a young couple. "Ok, this is the living area here." She waved her arm around the area. "I do have to let you know that Tuesdays is Galaxy Quest night."

The young man gave her a strange look. "Galaxy Quest?"

"Every Tuesday at 5:47 the TV starts to play Galaxy Quest." Millie smiled at the man who looked confused and the woman who looked doubtful. "Let me show you to your room." She led the way down the hall, pointing out two rooms. "I'd stay out of these two rooms if you know what's best for ya. Cosima and Delphine aren't that keen on strangers in their rooms."

"I thought you said we were the only ones here right now." The woman commented as their door was unlocked.

"Well..." Millie gave them a shrug. "The only ones living anyway."

"Ha ha." The young man rolled his eyes as he accepted the key from the older woman. As if on cue, one of the doors opened momentarily before slamming shut and what sounded like a soft laughter emerged from the other side. "What the hell?"

Millie looked at the door in surprise before a smile came over her face. "Well I'll be. She finally did it."

"What?" The young woman was leaning against the man, looking a bit more hesitant.

Millie just shook her head. "Tonight is normally board game night but I think that might be cancelled tonight, so let me know if you need anything." With a smile, she left the room, casting her eyes at the two closed doors once more with a knowing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm kinda sorry for the angst of this. I'll let you know that I was kinda crying while writing it. I don't know why I'm like the angst cannon right now. <strong>


End file.
